vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mice
Four and a half foot extremely cute anthropomorphic mice. All known mice were formerly Humans. Color follows the skin color of the person transformed. The transformation even extends to records. Driver's licenses of the transformed bear the image of their mouse face. Other records are likewise changed. Medical records record their transformation as well. The First Incident The mice first appeared in Atlanta, Ga. A KKK branch fomenting against aliens, particulary the growing Tanuki presence, found that their clothing smelt strongly of bleach to the point they could barely stand to wear shorts. A preacher in a white suit with strong male features offered them a cure. A drink of holy elixir that would cure the smell. In the morning as promised they didn't smell of bleach. They however were not Human either. All were anthropomorphic mice of about four and half foot tall and insufferably cute. Panic ensued. Every relief sought has failed. There are ten known suicides. Several of the transformed men simply went crazy, a total personality disjunction (See Cleo MacAllaster). The only thing that has worked is for the mouse himself (they all started male) to renounce racist beliefs and mean it. Those that have turned back to Humans Several of the mice have ended up in the criminal justice system. Said has been forced to house them separately for their safety. Bureau 13 has been attempting to locating the "Preacher in white" to no effect. Whomever he was that person has vanished off the face of the Earth. The Monkey Traps Shortly after this incident individual "mousings" started to show up. On investigation the common element was found. In each and every case the mouse was offered a magical means of getting their way. A way that would violate the will and rights of others. The first three of these items that fell into Bureau hands did not stay there long. *The first was a phaser that promised to be extra effective against Tanuki. The bearer attempted to use it public and was instantly moused. *The second was a pen that promised to make all those that read the writing agree with it. The owner, a prominent black business man in Atlanta was moused on trying to use it. Again the Bureau was able to briefly get the pen. *Suspenders that promised to make the wearer's arguments totally convincing, worn by the attorney for Marietta Ga. He turned into a mouse in court. The suspenders vanished when the judge examined them. It is believed that the former political candidate Michelle Lionel is also a mouse. It is known that Dick Asylum and Pat Robinovich had brief possession of such items and rejected their use. When examined these items gave fair warning in the form of fine print. In each case when the agent holding the item rejected the idea of the items use it vanished. Mass Incidents *53 members of the upper elisions of the Russian government including Pooty Poot himself were moused. None interviewed report any artifacts. This exception is disturbing. *93 Members of the congregation of the Superior Faith and Attitudes North Baptist Church in Fayro, Alabama are moused in Sunday service. The Hymnals were the artifacts, the first mass indication of this phenomena. True to what we were told no children were involved. Bureau Policy It is unclear if these items are a violation of anyone's rights. They promise to aid the user in violating rights with a clear warming to not use them if the perspective user cares to examine a promise too good to be true. The method of retaining the objects in question has been found. Do not handle them. Move them with with tongs, store them in well labeled boxes, and in all cases if you think you have a mousing object, do not even think about possessing it or using it, positively or negatively. There were ten such items of various kinds in the Department of Super Heroes vault. Only the anti-magic of the vault has been able to retain the items. They have been disposed of. In normal evidence rooms they tend to evaporate. Note: Policy has changed to allow them to vanish. The process-thing-entity that makes then will always just make more. There is no point in trying to keep the items. It is now known that Evan Blackmane started this process. According to him it is out of his hands. The process that makes the Monkey Traps is fully autonomous. No one whose moral compass is working will ever be in any danger. No one with a developing moral compass will ever be challenged (children). Bureau agents are urged to aid those persons that have been moused, even if it looks like they conspired to commit civil rights violations. The transformation is noted to have severe negative impact on the mental health of those affected. Public Service Announcements After the mass incidents a mouse was found with a rich Southern accent and cuter than average, Cleo MacAllaster. She recorded a number of warnings that we have given wide distribution. Her only stipulation was that she not be identified in the PSAs. Meta The Mice are genetic "Frenchmen". That is they will surrender to anything they breed with, male or female. Breed with a Human, you get a Human, breed with an Aneilog, you get an Aneilog. If they breed with each other you get nothing. The Primal being responsible for the transformation didn't believe that condemning future generations without cause was a good thing. This transformation is a punishment. Category:Supernatural Category:Bureau 13 Category:Earth Races